The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring an emission gas, such as carbon monoxide gas, from an emission source, such as a carbon monoxide source.
Air quality sensors have been used to detect rapid changes in NOx, CO, and hydrocarbon concentration using a single or dual SnO2 based sensing element. The information is typically used to control the recirculation door of a conventional automobile heating, ventilating and air conditioning system.
It is desirable in the present invention to use air quality sensors to extract or determine absolute concentration level information that has not been previously available. The present invention includes an apparatus and a method for monitoring emission gas, using air quality sensors, for detecting the presence of an emission gas, such as carbon monoxide, and then determining if the detected concentration levels warrant disablement of further operation by the source of the emissions, such as an internal combustion engine. The present invention is desirable to enable stationary, unattended electrical power generation equipment to be incorporated into a motor vehicle. It is desirable to add electrical power take off devices on future model year automobiles. The present invention measures the quality of the air surrounding the vehicle and can assess if disablement of the engine is appropriate based on the measurement.
An apparatus according to the present invention monitors emission gases, such as carbon monoxide gas, from an emission source by periodically sensing a concentration level of emission gas, such as carbon monoxide, in ambient air and by generating a signal corresponding to the sensed concentration levels. In response to the signal, a determination is made regarding a percent blood concentration value, such as carboxyhemoglobin blood concentration value. A source of emission gas, such as carbon monoxide gas, is disabled when the calculated blood concentration value is greater than a threshold value.
The apparatus and method according to the present invention can include an air quality sensor with a first central processing unit for measuring a concentration level of carbon monoxide in ambient air, and a second central processing unit for calculating a percent carboxyhemoglobin blood concentration value based on the measured concentration level and sending a shut off signal if the blood concentration value is greater than a threshold value, and an engine control for disabling the carbon monoxide source in response to the shut off signal.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.